


Day Fourteen: Tear Stained

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day Fourteen: Tear Stained, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, Short, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Fourteen: Tear StainedorRagnor's death affected Magnus more then words can describeorSmol little thing about Alec comforting Magnus





	Day Fourteen: Tear Stained

Alec hadn’t questioned Magnus’ state when he came home

The warlock was clearly drunk

Curled up on the couch

Surrounded by bottles

Cheeks stained with what looked to be hours upon hours worth of tears

Ragnor had died over five years ago

Yet it was never any easier for Magnus

He was his best friend

They had spent centuries upon centuries together 

It wasn’t something anyone could get over easily

So Alec hadn’t said anything

He sat down on the couch

Scooped up his mourning husband

And held him

Held him until his arms went numb

It may have been a few minutes

It may have been hours

Alec didn’t care

Magnus needed this

Together they sat

Mourning

Comforting

Loving 

It would never get easier

But that was okay

Alec would never let Magnus suffer alone

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, sorry lol
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
